Get out alive
by dratinigirl
Summary: After dating for a long time, and after Roxas joins the organization, Axel starts abusing Demyx. He'll be killed if he leaves Axel, but he can't stop staring at Xigbar. Yaoi. Inspired by Get Out Alive by 3 days grace. M for a reason. Xigdem Akudem Akuroku
1. I

**Get out alive**

**By: D.G. Hayes**

**Hi! First ever fic for this pairing, for xigdem day 2010! Xigbar day sucked, my DS got fried by puke and my best friend now looks like an idiot. But, this fic is based off of the song 'get out alive' by three days grace. I was reading the lyrics and I came up with the Idea ^.^**

**ME NO OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.**

**May contain spoilers.**

**WARNING: Yaoi! Guy on guy porn! ADULT CONTENT. MILD GORE.**

"Kingdom hearts, blah blah blah…" Was all Demyx heard out of Xemnas's mouth during the middle of the meeting. God, these things were such a drag. All the superior ever talked about was 'kingdom hearts'. They all knew about it, and didn't need constant info on it's progress. If it got any bigger, everyone noticed. He felt bad for Roxas and Xion, always out killing heartless like the organization's little lap dogs.

He mindlessly looked around the nearly blinding white room, the only color coming from the black cloaks and strange hair colors of his fellow members. The styles weren't all that normal either, especially Saix and Larxene's. His was spiked in the strangest way, and hers… Made her look like a cockroach. A very pissed-off cockroach at that. He gazed at everyone, wondering about their weird hair. Maybe it was different when they were their real selves, Demyx knew that as Myde he'd had the same dirty-blond mullet, just a little bit longer in the back. Then, his eyes fell on Axel.

Axel.

The man who claimed to 'love' him, regardless of whether he had a heart or not. And while he himself strongly believed they all had hearts, sometimes…. Sometimes, he didn't believe himself. They had been seeing each other almost since Demyx had joined, only months after the redhead. But when Axel had threatened to kill him if he ever left, things changed for Demyx. He just wasn't the Axel he'd known in his first days in the organization.

Which brought him to Xigbar.

Lately the older man had been staring at him during meetings, and Demyx tried his hardest to pretend they were meaningless. But then he found himself staring back.

He was so scared that he'd actually developed feelings for the freeshooter, and Axel's death threat hung in his mind every time he looked into the man's yellow eye. Axel had changed recently, ever since Roxas had joined. He had been a lot more abusive towards him, and didn't say a word after they had sex. He was opening up to everyone else. But, it seemed he had taken a liking to the younger boy.

This didn't make Demyx jealous, not at all. If he left him for Roxas, that was fine. All he wanted was for the pyro to be happy. But, Axel didn't show any signs of leaving him soon. In fact, it was almost like he was behaving that way so Demyx would leave, almost like he _wanted_ to do away with him. So, for almost a month Demyx endured the torture waiting for Axel to snap, and leave him for Roxas.

Which never happened.

Demyx was sure he would break under any more abuse, and wanted to stop feeling so insecure and nervous while around Xigbar. He just didn't know what to do. Even his sitar, and the occasional chatter with the Cheshire cat while on a mission in wonderland didn't do much to help him at the moment. He was at a crossroads. Either tell Xigbar how he felt, and take his chances, or continue to wait until Axel finally caved.

He continued to sit in his tall white chair after everybody left. He kicked his feet like a small child, lost in thought. He was startled when he heard a voice from beneath him.

"Hey kiddo! What're you up to?" He looked down, and saw Xigbar staring up at him from the white floor. Demyx felt his cheeks flush a little, and smiled weakly.

"Oh nothing, I'm just… thinking is all." He said, jumping down from his seat and landing next to the older man. Xigbar raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What'cha been thinking about?" The freeshooter questioned, giving the usual smirk that showed sharp white teeth.

"Just… Stuff y'know? I've been thinking a lot lately, about a lot of things…" Demyx replied, trailing off at the end.

"Oh really?" Xigbar questioned. "I guess I have too then." He said. Demyx cocked his head to the side in that innocent way of his. Regardless of how dirty Axel made him, he still appeared sweet and innocent to the rest of the world.

"Well, what have you been thinking about?" Demyx asked him, looking up into the cat-like eye of his superior. He sometimes wondered what had happened to the other, and what could lie beneath the black fabric of the eye patch.

"Y'know, things." He paused for a moment. "Like… You, for example." Xigbar said, and before Demyx could reply he was pinned to the base of the nearest chair. His supposedly non-existent heart pounded furiously against his ribcage, noticing Xigbar's face was only inches from his.

"I've been thinking about you, and those screams I hear every night, coming from Axel's room." He said, keeping his gaze locked with Demyx's. "I know the rest of the castle can hear them too, and they're not like the ones that come out of Zexion's, or Saix's rooms every night. You're in _pain _Demyx. I can see so many scars and marks from what you have revealed, and I can only imagine what's underneath." He stopped, and Demyx couldn't bring himself to look away. "Why do you let him do this to you Demyx? He hates you, we all know he's got it for Roxas now." Then, Demyx finally responded.

"I am in pain, but I can't just go and leave Axel. He said he'd kill me if I ever did, and I don't understand why he won't just leave me for Roxas…" Demyx murmured.

"Demyx, we both know I can be better than him." Xigbar said, closing the distance between them with a kiss. The melodious nocturne quickly kissed back, letting out a whimper as Xigbar invaded his mouth. The kiss was passionate, yet sympathetic at the same time. Axel had never kissed him like this, not once. It had always been full of animalistic lust, and sometimes it could be painful. The two finally pulled apart, gasping for breath.

After a moment Demyx realized the situation at hand, and panicked. He hurriedly threw open a portal and left, leaving a confused Xigbar standing at the base of the ninth tallest chair in the white room.

…

Demyx could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he landed on his bed. He didn't know what to do. The kiss had been so wonderful, unlike anything Demyx had ever experienced, even while he had been Myde. But Axel would do away with him in an instant if he found out. '_What if he finds out? What if he SAW?' _All of the 'What if's' ran through his head as he felt hot tears stream down his face.

Nobodies weren't supposed to cry, how could something with no heart be so sad? Yet he had seen so many of them so it, even the almighty superior Xemnas, who had broken down when Saix had barely managed to stay alive after a fierce battle. He ordered the melodious nocturne to never tell anyone, especially Saix, who had been out cold at the time.

Demyx gasped as he heard his door creak open. It was Axel. He had a look of false surprise on his face as he saw Demyx laying on his bed with tears still in his eyes.

"Demyx, baby what's wrong?" He asked. The worried tone in his voice false, Just like it had been for the longest time it seemed. He sat down next to him, placing an arm on his burned and scratched shoulder.

"It's nothing…" The dirty blond murmured, looking away. He couldn't bring himself to look into those green eyes, not after what had happened between him and Xigbar only moments before.

"I was too rough again wasn't I?" Axel asked, placing a lust-filled kiss upon the nocturne's lips. Like all the others, it was animalistic and driven by instinct and lust. Demyx was pushed against the mattress, being stripped of his clothing in seconds. Underneath were numerous scars and burns, all caused by the same man.

Axel thrust into him dry, and Demyx nearly screamed as he felt himself being torn from the inside. He whimpered and screamed as he was scratched, torn and burned.

By the end of it all, the sheets were black and red, covered in burns and Demyx's blood. He began to cry again as Axel left, leaving his pitiful form there without a word.

Demyx could hardly keep his eyes open as he heard some one open a portal inside his room, and an all too familiar voice yelling his name. All he could manage before he totally blacked out were these words:

"Xigbar…Help me…..please……." Then, all was gone.

**So, did you like it? I've never written anything like this before, so please give me your opinion! All I ask is for one review, and I'll update.**


	2. II

**Yay! Next chapter! I'm just going to say for the sake of this fic that Xion is here before everyone goes off to castle oblivion. **

**Disclaimer: Pfft, I wish.**

**Again, may contain light spoilers.**

**YAOIIIIIII~**

Demyx felt his eyes slowly flutter open, waking up in a white room, just like all of the rooms in the castle. But, just by the smell Demyx could tell who it belonged to. He turned his head, to see Xigbar staring at him worriedly.

"You're awake huh?" His superior asked. "How're you feeling?" His look was one of worry, and it was genuine. Unlike the false looks he received from Axel, everything from Xigbar was so real.

"I'm not exactly at my best… Nor am I walking for awhile." Demyx said, the searing pain between his legs still there. Only then did he realize that he was still completely naked, and a fierce blush spread across his cheeks. Xigbar laughed as Demyx's face changed color, but he was soon serious again.

"Demyx…I didn't… I never would have imagined it was this bad." Xigbar said, examining the marks on the younger man's naked body. He had left the covers off of him so they wouldn't rub against the fresh wounds.

"It's alright." Demyx said with a small smile. "There's nothing you could have done, and there's probably nothing you can do." Demyx told him. Xigbar placed a soft kiss on his lips, and Demyx kissed him back. He felt something flutter inside of him, and was certain it was his heart. What else could beat inside of his chest so furiously? Xemnas had told him they did posses the organ, but not the 'heart' itself. Yeah, right.

The kiss ended as soon as it had started, and the next thing Demyx knew was that Xigbar was on top of him, licking and kissing the wounds in an almost childish attempt to make them better. Hesitantly, Demyx pulled the black patch off of the freeshooter's face, revealing a dark hole where his eye had been. He ran a thumb over it curiously, and Xigbar made no move to stop him.

Demyx removed his hand, staring into the hole as well as the cat-like eye that remained. Xigbar still didn't like talking about how he'd lost it, or how Braig had lost it he should've said. They sat like that for a few silent moments, Xigbar just hovering over the naked form below him.

Finally, he unzipped his own uniform, revealing the tracery of scars that covered his own body. They were all old and healed, just ghosts of the pain they had brought at one time or another. Demyx trailed his fingers along them curiously, occasionally stopping at the larger ones. Not a word was spoken between them, they just examined each other's scars and marks, old as well as new.

After another of those wonderful kisses only Xigbar could ever give him, he forced open a portal and felt pain surge through him as he got up and walked back into his room. Xigbar just put a gloved hand over his face, wishing he could do more for the boy he loved.

Axel would kill the boy if he ever left him, that Xigbar was sure of. Hell, he'd probably wind up hurting by the end of it too. But he couldn't bring himself to watch the nocturne suffer, that would rip whatever the hell was inside him apart.

He laid back on his bed, still warm from where Demyx had been laying before. He thought as hard as he could about the situation at hand, before letting sleep take him.

…

Demyx landed on his bed with a thud, the room still smelling like ash because of the burned sheets. He let out a sigh, the pains from his and Axel's last round with him slowly beginning to ease away. He closed his eyes, thinking about the situation. He loved Xigbar, but Axel would kill them both without a second thought if he ever found that out. He grabbed his sitar from the side of the bed, holding the instrument close to him.

"Oh man…" He said, plucking a few strings. A water clone appeared next to him, looking worried. Demyx smiled at his liquid doppelganger, who ran it's fingers along Demyx's wounds, leaving wet trails. "Thanks a bunch." Demyx told himself, stopping the music. The clone faded away, leaving Demyx all alone.

Then, he heard his door creak open, revealing a shocked Xion. She just stood there for a moment, and slammed the door behind her. Demyx questioned the action briefly, before looking down at himself. '_oh right…' _He thought, slipping his pants back on. He winced, the pain between his legs making it hard to sit up.

"You can come in now Xion..." He called, doubting she was still there. The door slowly creaked open, and she sighed in relief now that Demyx was somewhat decent. She walked over to his side.

"Was today's mission that bad?" She asked him in a worried tone. Demyx nodded as a yes. As far as anyone else knew, his poor fighting skills are what kept new scars popping up all the time. Xigbar seemed to be the only one who saw through that ruse. He was surprised she didn't notice the scorch marks all over the bed. Her look turned from one of worry to a smile, as she pulled something out of her pocket.

"These are for you." She said, handing him something wrapped up in a paper towel. She motioned for him to open it, and within the paper were about half a dozen of Demyx's favorite cookies. "Zexion made them. I knew that they were your favorite, so I brought you some." She said with a sweet smile. He took a bite and gave a sound of approval.

"He's a really good cook isn't he?" Demyx asked. "You'd never expect that from a guy like him, but I guess you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover right?" Demyx said, laughing at his bad pun. For a moment he wondered what the schemer was doing making cookies at twelve o' clock at night.

"Well, I should be going now. I hope you feel better." Xion said, getting up and leaving with a little wave. Demyx munched on the rest of the cookies and threw the towel in the small waste bin in the corner of the room. He closed his eyes, letting the troubles of the world melt away as he dreamed.

**So, how was it? I'm kinda disappointed, but then I have below zero self esteem ^.^' but anywhoo, all I ask is for one review and all update again!**


	3. III

**Awesome! Chapter Xaldin~ This is coming completely off of the top of my head, so I have no Idea what this chapter's gonna be like. But, however it turns out I hope you like it ^.^ Also, sorry for such short chapters. All I'm gonna put is disclaimer now, I'm sure if you've read this far you know what's going on. **

**Don't own anything! I'm just a bum~ Yes, I'm only a bum~**

Demyx slowly opened his eyes, waking up to the white ceiling of his room. He sat up, the pain from last night having nearly disappeared. Contrary to what some of the others might have thought, he had a knack for healing quickly. He stretched his arms out, letting out a yawn in the process. He threw on his cloak, still only dressed in his pants from the night before, and walked outside.

He walked down the castle's white washed hallways, with no definite destination, just whistling to himself despite the world collapsing around him. Amidst his whistling, he heard a sigh from around the corner. He poked his head around the bend and saw Roxas, just standing with his arms crossed and a worried look.

"What's the matter Roxas?" Demyx questioned, bouncing over in that flamboyant manner that never seemed to leave his presence. Roxas looked up at him with sapphire eyes that held worry within their depths.

"Didn't you hear?" Roxas asked. "About half of us were sent to castle oblivion. Axel told me it was like our second 'base'." He said. Demyx's ears perked up.

"Castle oblivion? Who was sent there?" Demyx asked, secretly wishing Axel had gone with them. Roxas held out his fingers, listing off the names of the members who had been sent to the castle.

"Let's see… Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion…" Demyx crossed his fingers in anticipation. "Marluxia, Larxene….." Demyx gulped audibly as the young blond paused. "And Axel." Roxas finished, letting out another sigh.

"Oh really? He did?" Demyx asked, trying to cover up his excitement. He was dancing inside his head right now, because this meant no Axel, no aches and pains, for who knew how long! And most importantly, now he could spend some time alone with Xigbar without arousing any suspicions! Maybe they could find a way out of the mess he was in.

"Yeah… I'm sure you must be pretty upset, y'know… Since he is your _boyfriend_ after all." Roxas said. Demyx felt himself blush a little, even though he didn't consider the man his 'boyfriend' anymore.

"Well you see Rox, sometimes a guy's gotta have some time to himself, y'know?" Demyx said. Roxas cocked his head to the side. "You see, sometimes you just want to be alone, and not have anyone else to bother you. Like when you're really sad or angry sometimes, you just want to be left alone." The nocturne explained.

"But, we're not supposed to feel 'anger', or 'sadness' so how is that possible if we don't have hearts?" Roxas asked. Demyx just smiled, ruffling the boy's already messy blond hair.

"Oh silly Roxas, we do have hearts!" He said, again stating his theory. If Demyx could feel the pain Axel gave him, and feel the butterflies in his stomach whenever Xigbar glanced over at him during a meeting, then certainly he had a heart to provide those emotions. The blond smiled back up at him.

"I hope you're right Demyx." Roxas said. "I should stop worrying, I need a little 'alone time' too." With that, he bounded off with a little spark in his step. Demyx waved him good-bye as he continued on his way to an unknown destination.

Demyx didn't hate Roxas, not at all. He was definitely the source of his abuse from Axel, but it wasn't _really _his fault. It wasn't like he chose for it to happen. He was a nice kid, and would never hurt anything, except some heartless of course, and the occasional dusk… But anyway, Axel was to blame for all of th-

"OOF!" Demyx's train of thought was lost when he ran into something. He fell back, landing on his rear end. And after last night, that certainly didn't speed up the healing process. He looked up into the yellow eyes of the organization's one and only berserker, Saix.

"Ah… H-hey Saix…" Demyx stammered as he picked himself up. He stood as still as a rock while in the diviner's yellow gaze.

"What are you doing number IX?" He questioned in the usual monotone. Demyx laughed nervously.

"Oh you know, just walkin' around…." He said, scratching the back of his mullet. "Also, why do you have to talk in that monotone all the time? You sound like some kind of angry zombie or something! I remember that time Luxord spiked your drin-"

"That's enough." Saix said, not wanting to remember that embarrassing little fiasco. He had been teased over that forever, and threatened to go berserk on anyone that did so. "Don't you have something better to do than wander around the halls?"

"Nope, I sure don't!" He said. Saix gave an annoyed groan, and continued on towards his destination. "See you later puppy!" He called as he walked away. The berserker turned, his spikes standing on end. Demyx squeaked and ran as fast as he could, laughing all the while.

After all of his running, he sat down in the kitchen, which still smelled of Zexion's cooking. Demyx sighed, missing all of the other members already. Who was going to cook now? The only other member who could even handle the oven was Xaldin, and he always char-broiled everything when he did. He thought about all the things he would miss about everyone, except Axel of course. He could do without the pyromaniac for awhile.

"Hey kiddo." Demyx jumped as the voice came from behind him. Xigbar was standing in the doorway, wearing the usual smirk. "What'cha been up to?" He asked casually.

"Nothing much…" Demyx said, feeling a blush creep up on his cheeks. Then, he remembered something. "Oh! I forgot, Axel and some of the others got sent to castle oblivion for awhile!" He said excitedly. Xigbar laughed.

"I know, I _am_ number two for a reason you know!" He said, holding up two fingers. Demyx looked down at the white tile.

"But it makes me wonder… What if they never come back? What if they're all gone for good?" He asked him, looking up as if the freeshooter held all of the answers. Xigbar grimaced, and took a seat next to him at the table.

"Don't worry kid, I'm sure they'll be fine." He reassured him. Demyx smiled, showing his whitened teeth. Xigbar wasn't all too sure about his words though, Xemnas had been awful quiet about the whole castle oblivion thing. He slipped an arm over the nocturne's shoulder, earning a small gasp.

"Axel isn't here right?" Xigbar whispered in his ear. "Which means you and me are all alone…" With that, he planted another kiss on the younger's lips, who hungrily kissed him back. He let out a groan as Xigbar slipped his tongue inside, exploring his mouth. They broke apart, Xigbar unzipping Demyx's coat and letting his hands wander over his chest.

Demyx let out quiet gasps as the older man played with him, kissing and licking and doing anything he could to make the blond go insane. He nipped and suck at his neck while rolling one of the nocturnes nipples between his fingers. Demyx was becoming more aware of the tightness growing in his pants as Xigbar teased him.

"Xigbar…Not here…" Demyx muttered in between pleasured gasps. Xigbar looked up at him, smirking.

"Why not here? I don't see anyone watching." He said, grasping the hardened area between Demyx's legs. He let out a groan as Xigbar rubbed him through the black fabric. He pulled off his gloves with his teeth before slipping his hand inside the nocturne's pants, earning a sharp gasp from the blond.

Xigbar reached up and kissed him, continuing to stroke and play with him. Demyx couldn't help but let out little strangled gasps and groans in an attempt to keep his voice down. This was so much different than what Axel did to him, there was no scratching or biting, and no burns. He actually felt wonderful for a change! He let out a sharp cry of pleasure as he came all over Xigbar's hand, panting in an attempt to regain his breath.

Xigbar licked the thick white liquid off of his fingers, kissing Demyx so he could taste himself. It was strange, tasting his own fluids as well as Xigbar's at the same time. But he let out another soft moan nonetheless, breaking away from the kiss. The next thing he knew was that they had moved to Xigbar's room through a portal, and he was lying underneath him on his mattress.

The older removed his own cloak, again revealing his own scars from battles past. Demyx couldn't help but wonder where they had all come from, as their owner planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Demyx put his arms around the freeshooter's back, pulling him closer. He gasped and moaned as Xigbar ravished his neck once more, until a sharp knocking seemed to stop time itself.

"Number II, are you in there?" Came Xemnas's voice through the other end. The two panicked, Demyx throwing his cloak back on, and Xigbar throwing open a portal back to the kitchen. Xigbar stole a quick kiss before the younger ran through the portal. Just in the nick of time, the door creaked open and the superior walked in to a half-naked Xigbar.

"I didn't come at a bad time did I?" Xemnas asked, backing out of the open doorway a little.

"No, I'm just… meditating… yeah…." Xigbar lied. Xemnas raised an eyebrow for a second, but his expression soon returned to its normal state.

"I just wanted to inform you of the meeting tomorrow morning over some new information we have gathered regarding the heartless shortage in Atlantica." Xemnas informed him. Xigbar nodded. "And… Please, don't bring your little 'problem' there with you." He said, pointing at Xigbar's lower regions.

"Why are you looking?" Xigbar questioned. His boss just shook his head and left, leaving Xigbar to himself. He sighed, sitting down on his mattress. He was having such a great time and stupid Mansex had to come and ruin all of it. He unzipped his pants, wishing Demyx could be the one to do this for him. The whole time though, images of the young blond flashed rapidly through his mind.

**Finally done! I've been typing a bunch today to finish, and I like how it turned out ^.^ Also, I've decided now that I'm going to update weekly, because I've only had enough time to write what I have because I've had a four day weekend. Also, the song hasn't come into play yet, it will in later chapters. But, for all of you people who have already reviewed, thank you so much! More would be appreciated ^.^**


	4. IV

**F'neeeee~ Here's chapter 4 for you! Yet again, I thank you for the reviews and support ^.^ I'm updating weekly now, because I can't type much with school and stuff. But, Happy late Xigdem day! I did this fic for it, even though I posted the first chapter 3 days too early… and this one a few days late… But, anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Disc: Is KH doujinshi legal in Japan? No? Then it's not mine.**

Demyx hurried through the portal and back into the kitchen, barely making it through as he heard the faint squeak of Xigbar's door as the corridor closed behind him. He sighed, his body still hot from Xigbar's touch. He blushed, looking down at the tent in his pants. How was he gonna fix that? He certainly wasn't going to jerk off in the kitchen… Which also reminded him that he had left his cloak in Xigbar's room. He mentally slapped himself for being so stupid, getting up out of the white chair.

"Looks like I'm gonna need a cold shower …" He mumbled to himself, sneaking out of the kitchen and to the nearest bathroom. He wondered why he didn't just portal himself there instead of taking the chance of being spotted, but he shrugged it off as he stripped himself of his remaining clothing.

He gave a hiss as he turned the water on, the freezing cold liquid pouring down on him. He wiggled around uncomfortably, making weird noises as he was nearly turned into an ice cube. Finally, he couldn't stand it any more and turned the water off. He jumped out, wrapping a towel around his waist.

He shook his head like a wet dog, droplets of water flying all over the bathroom and splattering onto the mirror. He looked at himself, his body covered in scars, each one holding it's story about the constant abuse he experienced from Axel. He smiled though, seeing a dark purple hickey on the crook of his neck. For once it was one that could be classified as a 'love bite', and not a bruise.

He opened a corridor back to his own room, closing it behind himself as he nearly killed himself tripping over his sitar. He landed on the floor with an audible 'THUMP', picking himself up quickly to check on his sitar. Everything was in check, the instrument completely undamaged. Demyx, on the other hand had yet another sore spot to deal with.

He threw on a black pair of pants, sitting down on his bed. Picking up the blue instrument, he began strumming his fingers along the strings. The tune was slow, but not haunting like a lot of the music that came from the sitar lately. Demyx's feelings were always reflected in his music, and the happiness he felt from Axel's leaving could be heard.

He practiced for a little while, before finally sitting his beloved sitar back up against the wall in its usual spot. It was strange, not having anyone come to his door and knock furiously, telling him to stop playing and that it was getting on their nerves. Demyx was still concerned that the others might make it back. All except for Axel, who could stay there forever for all he cared.

"I'm bored now." Demyx mumbled to himself. He nearly screamed like a little girl when Luxord threw open his door.

"Did somebody say bored?" He asked in the normal British accent, shuffling his deck of cards. He had an almost manic grin on his face, the kind that wuld scar little children for life if they saw it.

"I did… I'm kinda bored…" Demyx squeaked. The Brit leapt onto his bed, landing in a frog position.

"Wanna play a game?" He asked. He was getting a little too close to the nocturne for comfort as Demyx tried to wriggle back a bit.

"Uhm… Sure?" Demyx asked. The other man was probably in some kind of shock now that he had fewer people to gamble with. Also, with Marluxia being gone nobody was ever going to agree to play strip poker with him again.

"What will it be then? Old maid, war, blackjack…" Demyx felt his brain cells dying as the gambler listed all the different card games. Finally, his last brain cell made a stand.

"Can we just play gold fish?" Demyx asked. The other man nodded furiously, dealing the cards. The game lasted awhile, and Demyx was catching up with the Brit by the time the deck was nearly empty. They were locked in some kind of weird death-glare as they got down to the few final cards.

"Got any… sevens?" Luxord asked, looking at the nocturne suspiciously. Demyx shook his head in a no.

"Sorry, go fish Lux." He said, and Luxord pulled another card out of the stack. "Have you got any… Three's?" Demyx asked with a mischievous smile. Luxord gasped dramatically, handing over the card. "Yes! I won! I Finally beat you!" Demyx yelled in triumph. He grabbed his sitar and played the victory song while Luxord hung his head in defeat.

"I can't believe this… No!" Luxord raved. Demyx dropped his sitar and did the victory dance. Luxord picked up his cards and left, a cloud hanging over his head. He continued screaming about his win, and dancing around like an idiot.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" Saix yelled through the open door, causing Demyx to fall off of the bed and onto the floor. Saix smirked.

"That's what you get for calling me puppy." He said, walking off before Demyx could collect himself. He rubbed his head. This was definitely not his day. He wasn't sure if he was going to recover at all during Axel's absence if things kept on like this. But, then again Xigbar would be able to kiss them better for him.

"Oh right…" Demyx said to himself. He placed his hand on the hickey that was neck, which had grown a bit lighter in the hours since he had gotten it.

"I wonder if Luxord saw." He thought out loud. The other man hadn't seemed to have noticed, and if he had he would have guessed it was from Axel. He had been there the night before, so if he had made any marks they would still be there. Which reminded him of the little twinge of pain in his lower body he got whenever he moved the wrong way.

He got out of his bed, leaving the plain white sheets as they were. He stepped out of his room and started down the hallway once more. Dinner would be served soon, although he wasn't sure if it was going to be safe to eat. He had no idea who was playing chef tonight, and wasn't sure he wanted to.

"My belly's hurting already…" Demyx said, clutching his stomach. As he drew closer to the kitchen, he took in a big whiff of the smells coming from the dining hall. And by the smell of it, it was Xemnas's turn to cook. Oh god. He nearly gagged at the thought of the superior's cooking. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the sound of Saix and the superior bickering from inside the kitchen.

"I'm telling you Xemnas, you're not supposed to use shortening on a grilled cheese. The recipe says butter." He heard coming from the diviner.

"Butter, shortening, same thing. They're both bad for you and clog your arteries so I don't see why I can't use it on these things." Xemnas snapped back. Saix just groaned, and Demyx heard a book closing. It was probably the cookbook they kept just in case. Demyx didn't want to know what else was going to be in the sandwiches, so he snuck past the kitchen and into the dining room.

"It's going to be kind of lonely without the others, isn't it?" Demyx jumped when Xion spoke from behind him. He smiled and nodded, looking at all of the seats that would be empty. They all had a little number engraved on the back so everyone had their own spot at the table. "Do you miss everyone too Demyx?" She asked.

"Yeah, most of them. Some I would rather do without though." He said. The girl smiled back, showing her tiny white teeth.

"Me too. I'm definitely glad Larxene's gone. She scares me more than anyone else." She said, shuddering. Demyx laughed, also kind of relieved that the woman was gone off to castle oblivion.

"Dinner's ready!" Demyx heard Xemnas yell from the kitchen. The remaining members of the organization all walked through portals and into the room, sitting down at their usual spots. Demyx sat down in the seat marked with the number IX, frowning at all the empty seats.

Dinner was the same as usual, only some of them couldn't eat the burned greasy sandwiches that Xemnas had concocted. They all talked about the same stuff, missions, their day, and just a bunch of random stuff. He found himself staring at Xigbar several times, and if he was caught the other man would smirk and wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. At one point he did this and scratched his neck at the same time, making Demyx pull his cloak over the purple love bite on his shoulder.

"I really have to get rid of this thing…" Demyx mumbled to himself after diner, walking down the hallways. He opened the door to his room and hopped into bed, this being the first time he'd been able to easily fall asleep in a long time.

**GUH. It's crappy, but I'm posting it today because it's valentine's day. Even though there isn't any yaoi in this one… Just a crazy Brit and a hickey. But, I'm hoping next chapter I'll get some smut in here. Also, you're probably wondering 'what does this have to do with the song?' Well, it comes into play in later chapters. So, don't worry people ^.^**


	5. V

**OMFG IT'S SO FREAKING LATE. BUT, I'm planning on some good old fashioned SMUT for this chap, so if you would rather not read I'm just gonna warn you now. Also, this is like my 3****rd**** lemony scene, so don't kill me. Uh…Not much else to say here, except for the standard disclaimer. But for that you can see the other chapters because I'm too damn lazy to write it. Anyways, read on for Xigdem goodness!**

A few weeks had passed since the other members of the organization had gone off to castle oblivion, and the whole castle seemed to have quieted down a bit. There were no explosions coming from Vexen's lab, and no longer could you hear the clinking of metal parts from Lexaeus's brainteasers or the soft turning of pages in Zexion's book. There was no Marluxia, constantly looking for a new victim to harass sexually, and no Larxene to run around the castle bitching about random stuff. But, most importantly there was no Axel, which cut off Demyx's screams that rang through the castle at night.

The nocturne felt the best he had in a long time, with all of his wounds from Axel's rough sex fully healed. And as far as the Freeshooter went, all they had managed was a few heated kisses in the hallway ever since the day in Xigbar's room a few weeks prior. Otherwise, nothing was out of order. Well, except for the fact that Luxord had gone kind of insane due to the fact that his strip-poker buddy had left. Now anyone who entered the second-floor bathroom could hear the SpongeBob theme song echoing from inside the sink.

The day started out like most, with another one of Xemnas's boring meetings and the usual breakfast hysteria. But now almost everyone was out on a mission, including Xemnas, who had important matters to deal with in Agrabah. This left only two people in the castle, Demyx… and Xigbar.

The two men hadn't ran into each other yet, but this was their perfect chance to get some alone time together while everyone else was out on a mission. Demyx sat in his room, quietly tuning his sitar. He moved the pegs anxiously, wishing for Xigbar to portal into the room and just give it to him right then and there.

"Hurry up already, would you?" Demyx murmured to himself. He plucked a few of the sitar's strings, a pleasing sound vibrating throughout the room. Almost like the noise from his instrument had magically summoned him, Xigbar came stepping into the room through a portal. Demyx blushed as he met the gaze of the other man's yellow eye.

"Hey kiddo." The Freeshooter said, pinning the Nocturne to the mattress, his sitar falling to the side. "It's just you and me here…" He purred, nipping Demyx's ear.

"I know…" Demyx replied softly. The older man smirked devilishly, lust shining in his yellow eye.

"Y'know what that means, right?" He questioned, unzipping the younger boy's uniform. Demyx just gave a purr of approval, letting Xigbar nip and suck at his neck. He unzipped his own cloak, sliding it off to reveal his scarred torso. As he had before, Demyx couldn't resist running his fingers along the old wounds.

Xigbar dipped his head down, licking Demyx's neck, stopping at the connection of neck to shoulder to suck on it, leaving a red mark. Demyx couldn't help but let out pleasured gasps and sighs as the older man ran his tongue along his body, leaving wet trails of saliva.

Demyx shuddered against the sudden rush of cold air as Xigbar slid the rest of his clothing off, leaving him naked beneath the other man. Demyx moaned deeply as the freeshooter began to stroke his erection, making him grasp the sheets in pleasure. This was completely different from the pain Axel gave him, it made him gasp and shudder in pleasure and not agony for once.

Xigbar continued stroking the boy beneath him, watching his face scrunch up as shockwaves of pleasure ran up and down his spine. The boy gave a loud groan as he came, Xigbar's hands being covered in the thick white fluid. He licked the substance away, lubricating his calloused fingers. He rubbed at the boy's entrance, sliding a single digit in. The weeks without attention had tightened him up some, so he squeaked as Xigbar added a second finger.

Demyx squirmed uneasily as the man began scissoring his fingers, stretching his insides. The blonde had to muffle a pleasured shout as Xigbar hit that special spot inside of him. The older gave an almost playful smirk, continuing to rub against that spot over and over. Demyx gave loud pleasured noises at the feeling, whimpering when the freeshooter removed his fingers.

Xigbar made a disgruntled noise, and Demyx lifted up his pillow and grabbed a bottle of lubricant. Xigbar took it gratefully, shivering as he covered his member in the cool liquid. He positioned himself at the boy's entrance, giving him one more fired kiss before gently sliding inside of him. Demyx gave a little gasp of pain, shifting around uncomfortably.

"Move." He gasped after a moment, and the other man happily complied. He thrust into the nocturne with a slow and steady rhythm, the tight heat surrounding his length almost unbearable.

"Ah, faster!" Demyx moaned, and Xigbar increased the rhythm. Demyx couldn't help but let out a scream as the freeshooter thrust into his prostate. He moaned and yelped in ecstasy as the other man kept thrusting into that special spot, making stars flash behind his eyes.

Xigbar began pumping his erection, getting close himself. Finally, Demyx let out one final shriek of pleasure, cumming all over their stomachs. After a few more thrusts into the boy Xigbar came as well, sliding out of the younger man.

The two lay like that for awhile, gasping to catch their breath. Then, Demyx put an arm around the older man, breathing in his scent.

"I love you Xigbar." Demyx whispered, pulling himself closer. The other man smiled.

"I love you too, Dem." He said, and the nocturne fell asleep in his grasp.

WELL? How did I do? Like I said, this is one of my first smut scenes. I can't help but giggle while I'm writing them, because I know I'm writing porn. But I like to do it anyways ^.^ I like to explore different areas of art and literature. But, R&R plz!


	6. VI

I'M SO SORRY. I have a bunch of projects for school right now, and I haven't been able to type much. Also, two of my cats just got pregnant at the same time and one had kittens a few days before Easter, and the other had them on Easter, so now I have twelve little kittens to take care of and protect from the dog. But anyways, things are going to start getting a little dramatic in this chapter, and you have no idea how confused word got at the very end with all the names at the end. Speaking of which, there may be some really light BBS spoilers in here.

Demyx awoke a few hours later, late in the afternoon. In most other worlds the sun would be setting, but the only light that illuminated the World That Never Was was the pale yellow glow of Kingdom Hearts. Otherwise night was eternal, with no sunrise or sunset. He had snuck away sometimes to other worlds, where he could see all the beautiful colors the sun made as it prepared for it's rest.

He sat up, stretching his arms above his head. He wished Xigbar had stayed, leaving Demyx to wake up to the face of his new lover. But he had left, so as not to arouse any suspicions among the organization's other members. He got dressed, and threw his dirty sheets into his closet so he could do away with them later.

Walking outside into the castle's white hallways, he saw nobody-no pun intended- outside. He walked through some more of the castle, and still, none of the other members were to be seen. They should have been back by now, he had seen the missions posted on the board this morning and none of them seemed to be so difficult that they'd last until this late in the evening.

"Where did everyone go?" Demyx muttered to himself. As a last resort, he poked his head inside Saix's room, to see if the superior's loyal dog was in there resting. No one was there. Which could only mean that he was off with Xemnas somewhere doing whatever, or there was a meeting taking place; and he hadn't been woken up for it.

He opened a portal into the meeting room, gently sitting down in the seat marked with a small IX. Everyone stared at him, Xigbar giving him that 'oh no' look. Roxas kept his gaze on the ground, looking like he really didn't have a heart, no, more like it had been torn to pieces.

"How nice of you to join us, number IX" Xemnas's voice echoed throughout the white room. "We were just discussing the fate that befell the members sent to castle oblivion." He said, turning his head away to look at everyone else. Demyx got this sudden cold feeling, like the room had turned to ice.

Fate?" He questioned "What happened to them?" He asked.

"All gone. The keyblade bearer did away with all six of them." Luxord said, pulling out thirteen cards from his deck. He dropped six of them, and they fluttered slowly and silently to the ground below.

"What?" Demyx said in disbelief. "What do you mean all of them are gone?!" Demyx yelled in frustration. Now everyone, including Roxas, had their eyes fixed on him. "They can't die, they can't!" Demyx screamed, opening a portal, he disappeared inside, leaving the remaining members of the organization behind. He found himself sitting on a giant mushroom in Wonderland, his favorite world.

This couldn't be happening to him. No more Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion; No more Marluxia and Larxene? No longer would there be any massive explosions coming from the castle's basement, no more rough training with the Silent Hero, no longer would anyone use language that made his head spin, no more transvestite jokes, or cracks about the Graceful assassin's hair color, and no longer would they be tormented by Larxene's mood swings? Demyx couldn't believe it. Even though Axel was gone as well, that didn't mean all of the others had to suffer the same fate.

He curled up into a tight ball, crying his eyes out, sobbing loudly. The area around him lost a little bit of it's vibrant color, because of the sadness that saturated the air.

"Why so down, it's unusual to see some like you with such a frown." Demyx lifted his head to see the Cheshire cat lazily hanging in a tree.

" It's nothing for you to worry about." Demyx replied, tears still flowing from his aquamarine eyes.

"Nothing can't be nothing, surely it must be something." The cat replied, swinging his tail about lazily.

"A lot of my friends just died, and I can't believe it. I can't take the fact that all of them are gone forever." The nocturne said. The feline's smile never left his lips, although his tail stopped swinging.

"Not to worry, I'm certain someone better that I shall be here to help in a hurry." With that, he disappeared. A portal opened next to Demyx, and Xigbar's familiar form sat down next to him on the abnormally large plant. He looked at him with worry in his gaze.

"Listen, I'm sorry." He said after a moment of silence. "I didn't wake you up for the meeting because I knew this would happen." More silence. Demyx leaned over, resting his head on the other man's shoulder.

"I can't believe it. They're all gone…" Demyx said, silent tears sliding down his cheeks. Xigbar placed an arm around his shaking form, gently running his hand along the boy's back. It seemed like they sat there in that state for hours.

"C'mon Dem, let's go home." The Freeshooter said, but Demyx didn't move. Upon taking a closer look, he found that the nocturne had fallen asleep. He smiled, picking the boy up and taking him back to the castle through the corridors of darkness. He reappeared inside the nocturne's room, placing him down on the bed. He kissed the boy on the forehead, leaving the room.

Xigbar was also shaken by the whole ordeal, he had lost some dear friends. He hadn't only known Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion as nobodies in the organization, but he also work alongside them in Radiant Garden under Ansem the wise, when they were Even, Aeleus and Ienzo. Aeleus had even been one of his fellow guards. He had even run into Lumaria and Lerena at some point in time. And he was all too familiar with Lea and Isa, and it was hard to believe those two kids had grown up to become what they were now.

He sighed, knowing that was all over. Those days as an apprentice were long gone, and the people he had worked alongside had changed entirely. They were not who they once were, and neither was he. Braig was long gone, now nothing but a shadow of the past.

He turned into his own room, marked with the number II. He sat down on his bed, knowing it was useless to sleep with all the thoughts running throughout his mind. But he stretched out and sat his head on his pillow, closing his eye.

Alright, just for the sake of this let's say Roxas was there when everyone found out about castle oblivion, and he knew what happened. But, I do have some ideas for some new KH fics I may start once I finish this one (and write a little more for my Kuja X Sephiroth one) one of which is Xemsai, and the other is sort of a Xigdem crackfic. But anyway, please review!


End file.
